


Resident Evil: Silent Nightmare

by Metalocelot98



Series: Dark Ambitions [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Auschwitz Germany, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Christmas Party, Emotional Farewell, Explosives, F/F, Mild Language, Mutant Animals, Mutant Plants, Nazis, Neo Umbrella, Raccoon City, Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.), Virus/Parasite, Zombies, guns and knives, idealogically sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: It's that time of the year where families get together and enjoy the holidays, but not everything is peaceful this Christmas and the BSAA has received reports about rumors of a bio-hazard outbreak at Auschwitz Germany. With the majority of their agents either on other missions or home for the holidays the BSAA sends in their newest field agent recruit Miguel Lopez. Unfortunately Miguel's first day on the field is full of complications due to never having fought B.O.W.s and also the fact that Alex Chambers an intern at the BSAA has accidentally been sent to Auschwitz with Miguel's weapons, ammo and equipment. Meanwhile a German scientist from WWII has been experimenting with a virus and parasite that he created at the end of WWII and Neo Umbrella wants it. Can a new recruit and a high school student overcome their differences and work together to save Germany from a new bio-hazard? Will Neo Umbrella prevail? Or will Germany become a land where the dead and the nightmarish mutations of a crazed scientist rule while the living die. Find out in Resident Evil: Silent Nightmare!





	1. Holidays and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Fare warning their will be references to Zyklon B and what the Nazis did during WWII. For those of you who find this topic highly sensitive then I don't recommend reading it. For those of you who may find this offensive then I wish to apologize in advance and really and I mean REALLY DON'T RECOMMEND READING THIS!!! Seriously! You have been warned.

Location: BSAA Headquarters 

Date: December 24th, 2014

Time: 16:43

 

Chris sighed as he read the report again. This time it was about a family of 3 found dead their bodies mutilated beyond recognition, but strange claw and bite marks were found on the bodies. 

'Dammit why is it always the most innocent people who have to die during these things' Chris though angrily remembering the reports from Raccoon City and his time he spent with the Special Tactics And Rescue Service a.k.a S.T.A.R.S. 'It's not fair for these people to die like this'

"Everything alright Chris" asked an all to familiar old friend and current girlfriend Jill Valentine.

"It's this report this time a family of 3 was found ripped apart with strange claw marks and bite marks I think we should send someone to investigate" Chris replied agitated that he and most of his team were not allowed to go investigate do to having to take a vacation.

"Well O'Brian did have one operative in mind, but you not going to like it" Jill replied knowing Chris wasn't going to like who was being sent out.

"Who is it" Chris asked.

"Chris I don't know if your going to like it" Jill said.

"Who is it" Chris asked again in a more serious tone.

"Private Miguel Lorenzo Lopez" Jill said as Chris slammed his fists down on the table.

"DAMMIT WHY THE HELL ARE WE SENDING A RECRUIT TO DO THIS" Chris shouted angrily that O'Brian was sending a recruit into a situation that will most likely get him killed, but the captain didn't pay any attention to the 16 year old boy who was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Umm..." the 16 year old was nervous.

"Oh hello there it's Alex right" Jill asked noticing the boy.

"Y-yes ma'am" Alex replied with a salute.

"Please don't call me ma'am I'm not that old" Jill replied.

"Of course terribly sorry for that Ms. Valentine" Alex replied nervously he had joined the BSAA as an intern and his job he actually enjoyed, because his coworkers never asked for much from him and they always were going out of their way to make sure he was comfortable working for the organization. "Captain Redfield are you alright"

"I'm just frustrated that we're sending a recruit out on his first mission with little to no support what-so-ever" Chris replied angrily.

"I know it won't help that much, but perhaps I could get you and Ms. Valentine some coffee or tea perhaps" Alex asked trying to help his superior calm down.

"I'll just have some coffee and make it black please" Chris said politely as Alex nodded.

"Of course and you Ms. Valentine" Alex asked.

"Same, but with 1 cream and 2 sugar" Jill replied.

"Of course I'll go make your coffee and have it out as soon as possible" Alex replied as he walked to the dinning hall where he noticed his closest friends in the BSAA Quint and Keith playing a game of poker.

"2 queens and 2 aces try to top that Keith" Quint said confidently.

"Oh I don't think I can except with a full house" Keith said confidently as he smacked his hand down on the table revealing his cards.

"What but how" Quint asked dumb struck.

"It's probably dumb luck Quint" Alex said as he rested a hand on his defeated companion's shoulder.

"Pfft call it what you want Alex, but anyways how you doing everything alright back home" Keith asked as Alex gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Couldn't be better" Alex said as he walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on as it began making bubbling and churning noises signaling it was starting a fresh pot. "What about you guys"

"I'm curious if I have a chance with Sheva what do you guys think" Keith asked curiously as both Alex and Quint began laughing hard.

"Sorry Keith, but last time I checked Sheva had her eyes on Captain Stone" Alex said while laughing.

"I'm sure you'll find a good beautiful girl one of these days Keith" Parker said trying to cheer up his colleague.

"Yeah after all there are plenty of fish in the" Alex started but was cut off by Parker, Quint and Keith.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Parker, Quint and Keith said in unison, after the T-Abyss virus outbreak on the Queen Zenobia and all the chaos it caused the trio weren't very fond of the ocean or fish not that they were afraid, but rather the whole situation was a hell-hole of trouble they almost died because of it.

"Ok sorry" Alex said quickly as he poured 2 cups of coffee and put 1 cream and 2 sugar for Jill and stirred it in till it looked right and just left Chris's black like he asked. "I'll be right back"

Alex left to give Chris and Jill their drinks while Parker tried telling Keith of different ways he could find a girlfriend.

"Captain Redfield Ms. Valentine I have your coffee" Alex said as he handed them the 2 mugs as young hispanic man about 2-3 years older than him walked up.

"Captain Redfield Miguel Lopez reporting for duty" Miguel said with a salute as he and Chris talked for a bit about his mission and how he wished him luck.

"Just so you know Miguel we have to send you your equipment after you arrive so as to avoid causing a panic" Chris said as Miguel nodded, saluted and left. "Thank you Alex"

"Yes thank you" Jill said as she took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "It's perfect"

"Well my uncle works in a cafe and he taught me a thing or two about brewing coffee and tea" Alex said. "And I'm actually hoping to become a field agent when I'm old enough to enlist I already talked it over with my mom and she's fine with it as long as I don't get anything to dangerous or do anything stupid either"

"I can understand that she's your mother after all" Jill said as you nodded.

"By the way how is Rebecca doing" Chris asked.

"Good she's been helping out my little sister with school and I help out around the house and even help Rose with her homework if mom is busy" Alex replied he didn't resent his mother Rebecca for being at work all the time, because she was trying to provide for him, and his little sister Rose. So of course Alex helps out around the house and does what he can to make it easier for his mom when she gets back home from work.

"Alright well how about you go pack Miguel's equipment for the trip" Chris suggested as you nodded and headed to the loading area.

Loading Area 5 minutes Later...

Alex had just finish packing a crate full of Miguel's equipment when suddenly a forklift accidentally knocked him into the crate as 2 bullet proof vests and several guns fell on top of him covering him up completely and knocking him out cold.

"Ok Private Miguel this should be everything would you like to check it" a loading worker asked as Miguel shook his head.

"Nah I'm sure Alex did his job perfectly" Miguel said not knowing Alex was in the same crate as his equipment.

"Ok have a safe trip sir and come back alive" the worker said as he saluted Miguel and Miguel saluted him back as the crate was loaded into a van and taken to the airport as Miguel got in the van and rode to the airport. After several security checks cleared the crate was loaded onto a plane as Miguel got on the same plane and rode it to Germany.

"I hope I can handle this alone" Miguel said as he kicked back, relaxed and enjoyed the plane ride.


	2. No Service

Location: Auschwitz Germany

Date: December 24th, 2014

Time: 18:14

Miguel got off the bus as it dropped him off in front of Auschwitz. The old prisoner of war camp looked 100% abandoned and Miguel noticed something in the courtyard a large crate as he jogged over to it and opened just as a familiar face who shouldn't be here practically jumped out of said crate.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEX" Miguel shouted seeing the intern here in the field. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"HUH WAIT WHAT AM I DOING" Alex shouted dumbstruck that he was in the field with Miguel. 

"That's what I'm asking you" Miguel replied.

"Miguel the last thing I remember is being knocked into the crate and then a bunch of guns falling on top of me knocking me out cold" Alex said. "I just now woke up"

"Well great I'm going to have to call this in" Miguel said as he pull out a mobile radio and tried to contact HQ but all he could hear was white noise. "What the fuck the radio's not working"

"Try your phone" Alex suggested as Miguel pointed at him and tapped the side of his head twice.

"Ok and dammit" Miguel said as he saw 2 words on his phone he didn't want to see. "No service you"

"Crap no service either" Alex said noticing his phone didn't have any reception either the duo were so wrapped in trying to call someone that they didn't notice an abnormally large man with a tri-barrel that had 3 sets of tri-barrels mini-gun dressed in a black trench coat with the serial code T-201 on the left arm sleeve, black combat boots, black gloves and wearing a gas mask walking up to them slowly.

"Well Alex you should find a hiding place while I figure out what's going on here" Miguel said grabbing a 9mm handgun, a 12guage shotgun, and a 40mm grenade launcher as he slipped on a bullet-proof vest.

"Uh Miguel who's that" Alex said noticing the large man as Miguel turned around and saw him to.

"OH SHIT ALEX RUN" Miguel shouted as Alex complied while Miguel hid behind a nearby wall and sure enough the man came after him as he began firing off his mini-gun as the 9 barreled gattling gun started with the 3 seperate tri-barrel sets spinning clock wise then the mechanism they were attached to began to spin clock wise as well as Miguel stayed behind cover unable to get without the heavy gunfire ripping him to shreds.

'Crap I have to help Miguel' Alex thought as he ran over to the crate grabbing a 10mm SMG, a 5.56mm assault rifle, and .308mm sniper rifle and he slipped on the other bullet proof vest as he readied his assault rifle took careful aim and unloaded into the back of the man's head using up a magazine with 40 rounds in it on the enemy, Miguel then fire the grenade launcher as it blew in the man's face as he fell over supposedly dead.

"Is he dead" Alex asked Miguel walked over kicked him and nodded as Miguel decided to have Alex come with him into Auschwitz.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Location: Auschwitz Germany

Date: December 24th 2014

Time: 23:04

Miguel and Alex were searching the buildings looking for hints when all of a sudden Alex tripped and shot a hole in the wall in front of him as the bullet ricocheted around on the other side of the wall as Miguel shot the fake wall with his shotgun repeatedly.

"Looks like you found our entrance" Miguel said as he helped Alex up.

"Smart alec" Alex replied as he and Miguel walked down the hallway and found a metal door.

"Hmm... did you pack any C-4" Miguel asked.

"Yeah hold up" Alex said as he pulled out a block and placed it on the door. "Ok we should get back to the main entrance"

Just like that Alex and Miguel fell back to the main entrance and hid on either side of the entrance as Alex pressed the switch and the C-4 went off taking the door with it.

"Let's go" Miguel said as Alex nodded and the 2 of them hurried inside.

Meanwhile...

Location: New York City New York U.S.A

Date: December 24th 2014

Time: 23:06

Rebecca was worried because her son Alex was missing, her parents were here and were keeping Rose busy so as to prevent her from finding about that her big brother was missing. She had called Chris to ask him where he was and Chris said he hadn't seen him in a couple of hours, but Chris said he'd check the security cameras to see what happened. Finally her phone rang as she picked it up.

"Chris did you find Alex" Rebecca asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Chris replied as Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where is he" Rebecca asked.

"Auschwitz" Chris replied.

"WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" Rebecca shouted as Chris explained what happened, but it didn't make feel any comfort why? It's because her son was stuck in another country with a BSAA recruit at a location with a biohazard outbreak.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to evac them till tomorrow" Chris said as Rebecca grew more worried. "I'll come pick you up"

With that Chris hung up as Rebecca was ready to burst into tears hoping that her son was still alive.

"Alex please don't die" Rebecca whispered under her breath.


	4. The Mad Scientist's Creation Part 1: Emily Wesker

Location: Auschwitz Germany Basement Level 14 Neurotoxin Production

Date: May 8th 1945

Time: 06:00

Dr. Franz Schmidt was frustrated why? It is because the Axis Powers have surrendered to the allies and now his closest friend Adolf Hitler was planning on abandoning him. The same Adolf Hitler who created the Axis Powers and was like a father to him.

"Dr. Franz Schmidt mein alter freund das ist abschied (Dr. Franz Schmidt my old friend this is farewell)" Hitler said as he patted the 11 year old boy on the back.

"Nein Adolf das ist nicht war es endet das ist nur der anfang (No Adolf this isn't were it ends this is only the beginning)" Dr. Schmidt said as Hitler laughed.

"Franz dein enthusiasmus ist bewundernswert, aber es gibt nichts was wir tun konnen (Franz your enthusiasm is admirable, but there is nothing any of us can do)" Hitler said as Franz then stabbed him in the leg with a syringe marked with a biohazard symbol as he injected the neurotoxin into Hitler's leg.

"Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst, aber ich kann noch viel mehr mit dem Greuelvirus machen, also ruhe meinen alten Freund und lass das Virus eins mit dir werden (There is nothing you can do but I can do much more with the abomination virus so rest my old friend and let the virus become one with you)" Dr. Schmidt said as Hitler lost consciousness the last thing he saw was his old companion becoming his worst nightmare.

68 Years Later (The Present)...

Dr. Schmidt was watching his B.O.W.s tear each other apart for not only his personal amusement, but also to test their durability. However a woman wearing a skintight black jumpsuit with the Neo-Umbrella logo on her left sleeve with long brown hair kept in a ponytail and grey eyes was watching him.

"How long have you been there" Dr. Schmidt asked sensing the presence of the woman behind him.

"lang genug alter Mann (long enough old man)" the woman responded as Dr. Schmidt pulled out a semiautomatic pistol as he fired 1 shot as the woman dodged at the last second moving so fast that it almost seemed like she didn't even move at all. "That won't work so easily on someone like me Dr. Schmidt"

"Dann schiebe ich weiter, bis einer von uns tot ist (then I'll keep shooting until one of us is dead)" Dr. Schmidt said as he continued to fire and fire as the woman dodged the bullets at inhuman speeds as she ran at him grabbing the gun and then she broke off both the slide and gun barrel shocking Dr. Schmidt beyond belief as she tossed the pieces aside and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off his feet with one arm as her other arm was ready to punch him. "Wer bist du (who what are you)"

"Emily Wesker one of Neo-Umbrella's best field operatives, retrievers, messengers and assassins" Emily said as she sent her fist flying through Dr. Schmidt's abdomen as she then pulled it out and threw him aside. "And I'm here for both your virus and parasite"

And with that Emily retrieved the Grauel virus and albtraum parasite and burned his research notes. Dr. Franz Schmidt watched in anger as the woman walked away after stealing his life's work and destroying his research notes.

"Du sollst den Tag regieren, an dem du meinen Weg überquert hast Wesker (You shall rule the day you crossed my path Wesker)" Dr. Schmidt said as he pulled out a syringe marked with a biohazard symbol and injected it into his neck as he groaned in pain as he could feel his flesh, bone and internal organs restore themselves as his body seemed to be turned back in time to that of a 20 year old man with a full head of blond hair and blue eyes as his body became muscular. "Das Virus hat funktioniert Ich bin zurück zu meinem alten Selbst (The virus worked I'm back to my old self)"

However Dr. Schmidt fell over after trying to stand up, despite having regenerated from the fatal wound his body was still weak from the injury.

"Verdammt, ich muss warten, bis ich es jagen kann, aber meine B.O.W.s sollten eine schöne Herausforderung für sie sein. (Dammit I'll have to wait before I can give chase, but my B.O.W.s should prove a nice challenge for her)" Dr. Schmidt said as he pressed a switch on his computer as sirens began blaring.

"Warnsperren wurden ausgekuppelt Bitte evakuieren Sie den Bereich sofort (Warning containment locks have been disengaged please evacuate the area immediately)" a feminine computer voice announced as the B.O.W.s began leaving their cages and wandering the facility.

"Die wahre Hölle wird heute urteilen (True hell shall pass judgement today)" Dr Schmidt said with an evil laugh as he sat up against a wall watching his computer monitors as B.O.W.s and zombies created from humans, birds, animals, fish, bugs, and plants began to roam the facility. "Heute wird Deutschland wahren Terror sehen, wenn meine Kinder alles zerstören und ihre Leute töten (Today Germany shall see true terror as my children destroy everything and kill it's people)"


	5. The Mad Scientist's Creation Part 2: Underground Greenhouse Jungle Rumble

Location: Auschwitz Germany Underground Lab Level 2: Weapons and Ammunition Stock

Date: December 24th 2014

Time: 24:42

Alex and Miguel had managed to restock on ammunition and even grabbed as many grenades as they could carry.

"I think we're ready to rain hell on these bastards" Miguel said cocking a shell into his 12gauge shotgun.

"Whoever did this has a lot to answer for" Alex said after finishing vomiting, looking over the room of the bloodied dead (and some decapitated) zombie corpses that ranged from children to adults and even included animals of varying species in the mix. The duo then made their way down to the next floor coming a cross a a door marked Level 3: Green House which made Alex feel calm.

'At least it's a garden' Alex thought as the door opened and his heart sank while simultaneously skipping a beat while his eyes went wide with shock and fear as his jaw dropped as he took a step back for inside the room was a ginormous feminine humanoid/plant-like B.O.W. with a wolf-like head growing out of the ground with a sign next to it that was labeled "Alpha-Sporenkönigin" (Alpha Spore Queen). "I think I'm going to need to take a shower and change my underwear when I get home"

The B.O.W. noticed them and let out a blood-curdling scream as it's roots began ripping through the metallic floor as the sounds of metal being bent, buckled and ripped apart began ringing out into the room.

"DAMMIT SHOOT IT ALEX" Miguel shouted as he began unloading his handgun into the B.O.W. and Alex unloaded his SMG into it as well. "KEEP AT IT"

The bullets made contact with the creature, but what happened next caught them off guard for the B.O.W. was regenerating from it's injuries just as quickly as it received them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Miguel shouted as he dodged one of it's roots which broke the door behind them as it went flying into the stair case. "IT'S HEALING ITSELF"

Alex took cover behind a fallen tree as a root charged him breaking the tree in 2 and pinning him against the wall as he noticed something that caught his attention which read "Zyklon B Pestizid Spray".

'This better work' Alex thought as picked up the canister and sprayed the root as it began to rot and smoke began to pour off the injury as the B.O.W. screamed in pain as it's root fell off. "HOLY SHIT IT WORKS"

Alex quickly covered his mouth realizing what he said as he faced palmed himself for swearing.

'At least mom isn't here otherwise I'd be grounded for using that kind of language' Alex thought as he ran at the B.O.W. spraying every root that got near him until he got to the main body and began spraying it and spraying it as it fell over as he then began to spray it's face until finally it's body began to turn grey and shrivel up as it died quietly on the ground. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thank god the Nazis left this stuff lying around"

"Yeah well just don't say that around anyone else" Miguel said as Alex tossed the can aside and picked a few more in case they encountered more B.O.W.s like this one.

"Let's go" Alex said as he and Miguel tried to find an exit out of the ginormous room.

Meanwhile...

Level 17: Sea Life Storage

Emily stood there surrounded by humanoid shark B.O.W.s as she took out her Uzi and began blasting away at the abominations while running across the walk-way as their bodies would fall into the water and then the water would turn a reddish blackish color from their blood. Emily was determined to get out of this hell hole and make it back to her brothers at Neo-Umbrella HQ, while most of the Weskers were adopted she had 2 biological brothers that worked there with her because they were triplets and she cared about them deeply.

'This place it fucking enormous and I'm not even halfway to the South entrance' Emily thought as she ran to the 1 of 2 exits on the other side of the room opened it and slammed it shut. 'I won't die here I will make back to Adam and Edward'

Emily turned around finally realized she was trapped in the Janitor Closet of all places in this facility.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" Emily screamed out in anger realizing she needed to be somewhere else to go with all those B.O.W.s outside waiting to devour her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI the Albtraum Parasite will take 2 or more infected hosts and in a way "fuse" them together to create a strong powerful B.O.W. or in some rare cases result in death or instant mutation, but attributes vary depending on the host or hosts who are infected, basically this parasite has so many mutation variations that it's unknown what will happen to an infected host.


	6. Round 2

Location: B.S.A.A. North America Branch

Date: December 24th, 2014

Time: 25:07

Rebecca walked into the control room of the B.S.A.A. North America Branch operations room as two monitors showed a pair of individuals walking towards a door marked Bio Weapons Storage.

'Looks like we're about to walk into a nest of these things' a familiar voice said to Rebecca as she rushed towards the control panel.

'Yeah remember don't let them bite you let alone scratch you and stay close to me' another voice as the cameras turned towards each other revealing the faces of Alex Chambers and Miguel Lopez.

'Got it Miguel ready' Alex asked.

'Ready' Miguel responded.

"Alex" Rebecca said worriedly.

Meanwhile in Auschwitz...

Alex and Miguel walked up to the door as Alex nodded towards him and Miguel slammed his fist on the control panel opening the door just as several zombies came flying through the opening and crushing their skulls on impact with the stair case as the duo both sweat dropped at the sight.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5ltBInpN4U&pbjreload=10)

"Oh god please don't tell me it's something worse" Alex said slightly whiny upon seeing the sight of several zombies having been thrown like rag-dolls as they heard a roar and looked through the door and saw something that made them jump back, the tyrant they fought on the surface except it's mask and gun were gone, it's body had doubled in size, razor sharp fangs lining it's mouth and it had pair of blood red pupiless irises with pitch black sclara.

"OH SHIT IT'S STILL ALIVE" Miguel shouted as he opened fire on the B.O.W. while Alex ran beside him doing the same.

"KILL IT" Alex shouted in fear and anger as he shot it's face.

The tyrant started advancing towards them, then took off sprinting at them as it slammed it's right arm into Alex and it's left arm into Miguel as the duo went flying in separate directions with Alex landing in am office chair that flipped over from the impact and Miguel landing on a laboratory computer.

Back at the B.S.A.A...

Rebecca watched in horror as three people came up behind her.

"Mommy what are you watching" Rose asked scaring Rebecca as she asked her parents why they were here and they told her that Rose was worried about her and Alex.

"It's complicated sweetie, but right now your brother is in trouble" Rebecca said.

"Did big brother do something bad" Rose asked.

"No, but he's going to get hurt if someone doesn't help him" Rebecca replied trying to refrain from crying.

'Crap that really hurts a lot' Alex said as one of the cameras began to show he was standing up. 'As for you ugly I think I just threw up a little from seeing your face'

As if on cue a roar filled the room as B.O.W. advanced towards Alex.

Back in Auschwitz...

Alex ran behind a crate as he shot at the tyrant with his assault rifle in the face.

"Target Unknown. Threat Level Medium. Engaging Execution of secondary and third targets" the tyrant said it's voice distorted shocking Alex. 

Back at the B.S.A.A...

Rebecca and everyone else were shocked that the B.O.W. spoke, but it was bad news for Alex as it began advancing on him.

"Come on Alex I know you can do it" Rebecca whispered.

Back in Auschwitz...

Alex was grabbed by the tyrant as he struggled with it's grasp as he pulled out his SMG and unloaded it into the tyrant's face as he shot out it's right eye and it's nose exploded into bloody chunks of meat as the tyrant let go of him, fell to it's knees and got back up, but not before Alex shot it in the chest with his sniper rifle leaving a visible where it's heart would be as it fell over supposedly dead again.

"Not taking any chances with you prick" Miguel said as he got up and unload his handgun into it's head as Alex did the same with his SMG as it's head was devastated beyond repair as blood pooled around the body.

"AND STAY DEAD" Alex shouted as he high fist bumped Miguel.

Meanwhile Further Down...

Emily finally got out of the closet and found out the other door required a special key that she didn't have and her lock picking skills fell flat as all her lock picks broke the second they entered the keyhole.

"Shit looks like I need to find a key" Emily said as she walked away.

Back to Alex and Miguel...

Alex found a key that was pitch black and a had a white Nazi emblem on the top of it as he figured it opened something and pocketed it.

'Just in case' Alex thought.


End file.
